There are no previously filed, nor currently any co-pending applications, anywhere in the world.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ash trays and, more particularly, to a portable extinguishing ash container.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many occasions when an individual desires to smoke, yet is unable to locate an ash tray. In addition, in view of present commercial codes and regulations restricting smoking to designated areas outside, individuals are forced into the objectionable practice of allowing ashes and cigarette butts to pollute the grounds and thus the environment.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
Consequently, a need has been felt for a device which allows one to safely discard cigarette butts via an aesthetically pleasing, portable, self-contained ashtray in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable extinguishing ash container having a pouch for accommodating an aluminum container.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pouch fabricated of a heat and flame retardant fabric.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pouch having an elastic retention means which functions to stretch to fit around and contract to fit the aluminum container.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an aluminum container having a transparent, circular lid hingedly attached thereto.
It is another object of the present invention to provide the circular lid being easily opened and closed via a snap closure assembly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pivoting cigarette platform to permit resting support of a cigarette.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pouch having a sand storage receptacle for facilitating the storage of a noncombustible granular material.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an attached leather strap to facilitate easy transport of the present invention.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device adapted to slidably accommodate various ornamental and aesthetic designs below the transparent circular lid.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a lightweight device which is easily transportable.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a portable extinguishing ash container with pivoting lid is provided. The ash container features a flame-resistant fabric pouch lower portion which accommodates a concave, aluminum container. The pouch is filled with a noncombustible granular material such as sand or pebbles which houses the ash container. A hinged circular, transparent lid allows the smoker to close the apparatus securely during transportation and to keep discarded butts and ashes inside. A small release button on the front causes the lid to open automatically when the button is pressed.
The circular, transparent lid exhibits a picture showing a blue sky over an ocean and beach with a cigarette butt snuffed out in the sand. Such design represents the natural elements (land, sea, and sky) protected by using the present invention. Being transparent, the lid allows for various pictures, photographs, logos, or word phrases to be placed thereunder to provide for a visually appealing appearance.
A pivoting cigarette platform is provided to permit resting support of a cigarette. The platform has a length measuring approximately 1 inch.
The ash container has a diameter measuring approximately 2xc2xd inches and is readily transportable via a leather strap attached thereto. The ash container can be made in various colors and styles and may be imprinted with company logos, trademarks, and the like.